The Fishing Job
'The Fishing Job '''is a radiant quest given by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. Fishing jobs consist of using the Pickpocket skill to steal a valuable, unique item from a random character. Fishing jobs can be declined at any time by talking to Delvin Mallory again. There is no penalty for declining or rejecting these jobs. Doing enough additional jobs such as the fishing job in a hold unlocks the city influence quest in that hold. Radiant Quests #Retrieve Acolyte Jenssen's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Acolyte Jenssen in Whiterun. #Retrieve Adonato Leotelli's Gold Ring from Adonato Leotelli in Windhelm. #Retrieve Aerin's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Aerin in Riften. #Retrieve Aia Arria's Gold Necklace from Aia Arria in Solitude. #Retrieve Alfhild Battle-Born's Ruby from Alfhild Battle-Born in Whiterun. #Retrieve Athis's Silver Amethyst Ring from Athis in Whiterun. #Retrieve Belrand's Gold and Ruby Circlet from Belrand in Solitude. #Retrieve Belethor's Silver Necklace from Belethor in Whiterun. #Retrieve Bolgeir Bearclaw's Ruby from Bolgeir Bearclaw in Solitude. #Retrieve Bothela's Silver and Sapphire Circlet from Bothela in Markarth. #Retrieve Brenuin's Gold Diamond Necklace from Brenuin in Whiterun #Retrieve Briehl's Amethyst from Briehl in Riften. #Retrieve Briehl's Gold and Emerald Circlet from Briehl in Riften. #Retrieve Brunwulf Free-Winter's Flawless Diamond from Brunwulf Free-Winter in Windhelm. #Retrieve Captain Aldis's Silver Emerald Necklace from Captain Aldis in Solitude. #Retrieve Carlotta Valentia's Gold Diamond Necklace from Carlotta Valentia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Drifa's Gold Ring from Drifa in Riften. #Retrieve Elda Early-Dawn's Flawless Diamond from Elda Early-Dawn in Windhelm. #Retireve Evette San's Flawless Emerald from Evette San in Solitude. #Retrieve Elgrims's Silver Necklace from Elgrim in Riften. #Retrieve Erikur's Gold Sapphire Ring from Erikur in Solitude. #Retrieve Farkas's Flawless Emerald from Farkas in Whiterun, Jorrvaskr. #Retrieve Fianna's Gold Emerald Ring from Fianna in Whiterun. #Retrieve Frabbi´s Flawless Diamond from Frabbi in Markarth #Retrieve Gerda's Flawless Ruby from Gerda in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. #Retrieve Ghorza gra-Bagol's Amethyst Ring from Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth. #Retrieve Hafjorg's Flawless Emereld from Hafjorg in Elgrim's Elixers in Riften. #Retrieve Hamal's Amethyst from Hamal in Markarth. #Retrieve Heimskr's Garnet from Heimskr in Whiterun. #Retrieve Heimvar's Gold Necklace from Heimvar in Solitude. #Retrieve Horm's Silver and Moonstone Circlet from Horm in Solitude. #Retrieve Hrongar's Flawless Amethyst from Hrongar in Whiterun. #Retrieve Imedhnain's Sapphire from Imedhnain in Markarth. #Retrieve Imedhnain's Silver Ring from Imedhnain in Markarth. #Retrieve Iona's Diamond from Iona in Riften. #Retrieve Jala's Emerald from Jala in Solitude. #Retrieve Jora's Ruby from Jora in Windhelm. #Retrieve Jorn's Diamond from Jorn in Solitude. #Retrieve Keerava's Gold Diamond Necklace for Keerava in Riften. #Retrieve Kerah's Diamond from Kerah in Markarth. #Retrieve Lisbet's Flawless Diamond from Lisbet in Markarth. #Retrieve Lortheim's Garnet from Lortheim in Windhelm. #Retrieve Louis Letrush's Diamond from Louis Letrush in Riften. #Retrieve Lydia's Silver Saphire Necklace from Lydia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Malthyr Elenil's Ruby from Malthyr Elenil in Windhelm. #Retrieve Marise Aravel's Silver Emerald Necklace from Marise Aravel in Riften. #Retrieve Mjoll the Lioness's Garnet from Mjoll the Lioness in Riften. #Retrieve Mulush gro-Shugurz's Ruby from Mulush gro-Shugurz in Markarth. #Retrieve Nazeem's Diamond from Nazeem in Whiterun. #Retrieve Nivenor's Gold Ruby Necklace from Nivenor in Riften. #Retrieve Nura Snow-Shod's Gold and Ruby Circlet from Nura Snow-Shod in Riften. #Retrieve Nurelion's Ruby from Nurelion in Windhelm. #Retrieve Nurelion's copper and sapphire circlet from Nurelion in Windhelm. #Retrieve Olfina Gray-Mane's Diamond from Olfina Gray-Mane in Whiterun #Retrieve Orla's Gold Sapphire Ring from Orla in Markarth. #Retrieve Orthus Endario's Silver Ruby Ring from Orthus Endario in Windhelm. #Retrieve Pantea Ateia's Ruby from Pantea Ateia in Solitude. #Retrieve Ria's Diamond from Ria in Whiterun. #Retrieve Rorlund's Amethyst from Rorlund in Solitude. #Retrieve Rondach's Flawless Amethyst from Rondach in Markarth. #Retrieve Saffir's Copper and Ruby Circlet from Saffir in Whiterun. #Retrieve Sayma's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Sayma in Solitude. #Retrieve Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Emerald Circlet from Scouts-Many-Marshes in Windhelm. #Retrieve Severio Pelagia's Silver Emerald Necklace from Severio Pelagia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Shahvee's Ruby from Shahvee in Windhelm. #Retrieve Silana Petreia's Amethyst from Silana Petreia in Solitude. #Retrieve Silda the Unseen's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Silda the Unseen in Windhelm. #Retrieve Susanna the Wicked's Gold Jeweled Necklace from Susanna the Wicked in Windhelm. #Retrieve Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring from Tacitus Sallustius in Markarth. #Retrieve Taarie's Emerald from Taarie in Solitude. #Retrieve Torsten Cruel-Sea's Gold Ruby Necklace from Torsten Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. #Retrieve Ulundil's Gold Ruby Necklace from Ulundil in Windhelm. #Retrieve Ungrien's Gold Diamond Ring from Ungrien in Riften. #Retrieve Viarmo's Flawless Sapphire from Viarmo in Solitude. #Retrieve Vivienne Onis's Gold Diamond Ring from Vivienne Onis in Solitude. #Retrieve Voada's Gold Ring from Voada in Markarth. #Retrieve Wujeeta's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Wujeeta in Riften. #Retrieve Wujeeta's Gold Emerald Ring from Wujeeta in Riften. #Retrieve Wylandriah's Jade and Sapphire Circlet from Wylandriah in Riften #Retrieve Ysolda's Diamond from Ysolda in Whiterun. #Retrieve Lygrleid's Ruby from Lygrleid in Raven Rock #Retrieve Mikeal's Emerald from Mikael in Whiterun. If the Dragonborn has a pickpocketing skill of 20 or lower, they have 0% chance of successfully pickpocketing the item even with the thieves guild boots equipped. Journal Trivia *When Delvin ask that a gem, or piece of jewelry be pickpocketed, it can be replaced in order to keep the stolen one. Have an identical item in the inventory (it does not matter if tagged as stolen) when talking to Delvin to finish the mission. He will take the ''un-named "x" item leaving the named one. These can be of some use when enchanting rings or necklaces to avoid having to name them so they can be easily identified in the inventory. *Heimskr may be assigned as a target, this could be a problem if he died in the Battle for Whiterun as part of the Civil War, which almost always happens. It's possible that it's on his corpse in the Hall of the Dead, but this has not been confirmed. *Brand-Shei may be a target, which is also a problem considering he is put in prison when the quest to join the Thieves Guild is completed, so he may be hard to get to. Unless, of course, the necklace is dropped at the start of the Thieves Guild storyline, which would still allow the quests to continue. *Any named jewel acquired during one of these missions, such as Lygrleid's ruby can be used in crafting jewelry. The jewel's identity and stolen flag are lost. Bugs *Occasionally the item requested by Delvin is not on the person. Try saving the game and reloading. *Some fishing jobs may require stealing an item that has 0% chance for removal, which in turn will have the quest automatically fail. The only solutions for progress is to reverse pickpocket a paralysis poison with the Poisoned perk and steal it while they're on the ground, or give up the quest for something new. *If Nurelion is the target and the White Phial quest has been completed, a message saying "Nurelion is asleep and dying" comes up when trying to interact with him, thus making it impossible to pickpocket him. On PC a solution is to use the console and type "setstage TGRGF 50" Appearances * ru:Рыбалка (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Radiant Quests